Not Bad Enough
by CullenFan1212
Summary: Finally acknowledging their feelings for each other, Bella is ready for the next step. But when Edward refuses, why, what will she do about it? M for a reason. B/E M for a reason. Lemons included!
1. Not Bad Enough

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or settings. I just use them my way. **_

_**Summary: Finally acknowledging their feelings for each other, Bella is ready for the next step. But when Edward refuses, what will she do?**_

_**Authors Note: Warnings will be placed at the top of each chapter. No smut yet. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter One: Not Bad Enough**_

_**Bella**_

I tightened the embarrassingly short robe around me, as I hurried down the driveway. Why was the mailbox so far away?

I wouldn't be wearing this robe if mine hadn't suddenly gone missing. My mom just bought me this, and then my own fuzzy one disappears. I doubt it's a coincidence.

I pulled open the squeaky metal door, and yanked out the piles of envelopes. I needed to do this fast. Edward would be outside any minute, and catch me. And I really didn't need to see him right now.

I had been avoiding Edward for about a week now. Ever since I found out the strength of my feelings for him, I had no idea what to do about them. And so I abandoned our close friendship, and left him stranded.

I spun around, only to slam into a well developed chest. The papers flew to the ground around us, and I looked up to see him glaring at me.

"Why are you avoiding me?" his voice was cold, harsh. He looked hurt. I hated to see him that way.

"I'm not," I replied, taking a step away from him. He smelled like Edward, and I couldn't take that right now.

"Yes, you are," he pushed. "Why?"

"Because I want to!" I snapped, turning away from him.

"You want to." his voice turned monotone. I rolled my eyes.

"_Yes._ We are always arguing! Doesn't seem like a friend worthy relationship, Edward," I explained.

There was a silence and I turned to face him. He looked like he was thinking something over. "What?"

"We only fight because you need to take out your sexual frustration on someone, and seeing as you are so completely attracted to me, it's only fair that we fight."

My jaw dropped. He wasn't serious.

"Y-You think I'm _attracted_ to you?" My voice oozed sarcasm, and surprise.

"Well, I'm attracted to you too, if that makes you feel better," he gave me my favorite crooked smile, and my heart literally stopped in my chest.

"You're attracted to me?"

"Probably more than you are to me," he replied, swooping down to pick up the letters. He began heading toward my house, and I followed him, not ready to give up this coversation.  
>"Then why don't you do something about it?"<p>

I was surprised at my bluntness, but it needed to be said. He didn't answer, waiting until we were inside the dim surroundings of my house.

"You're too good, Bells," he replied, finally facing me. I raised my eyebrows, and snorted.

"I can be bad if I want to," I retorted, crossing my arms.

"No," he disagreed softly. "I don't think you can. I like you so much," he whispered, taking a step toward me. "But it isn't happening. Nothing is happening between us." His words were like a slap to the face.

"Edward, I can be the worst person in the world. I'm totally ready for us, and-" he stunned me into silence by slamming me against the wall. A grunt left my lips, and then he attached his perfect mouth to my neck.

My knees wobbled dangerously, and he leaned down to lift me up, wrapping my legs around his waist. A small whimper left my mouth, and I put my hands on his shoulders, not quite knowing what to do. His fingesr traced up the side of my body, stopping at my breasts.

He detached his lips, and smirked at me. I ungracefully fell to the floor, feeling weak and disoriented.

"That's not even the beginning of what I can do to you, Bells. Don't try anymore."

With that he left.

I slid down to the floor, feeling tears coming. I fought with them to no avail, and they poured endlessly down my cheeks.

After several minutes of wallowing I called my best friend, Alice. She was Edward's sister, and the closest person I have in my life.

"Ali?" I asked when she picked up.

"Hey Bells. What's wrong? You sound like you're crying."

"I need your help," I said, ignoring her last comment.

"With what?" her voice was laced with worry.  
>I paused before answering. Did I really want to do this? Of course I did! Edwrad meant a lot to me, and if he didn't think I could change, then he was sorely mistaken. Alice was the master, and I was going to be the sexiest, baddest thing he had ever seen. When I answered her, my voice rang with finality.<p>

"I need you to make me bad."

**Reviews are better than Edward at your house. Leave one.**


	2. Lesson One: Wardrobe Change

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Twilight characters, or settings. I just use them my way. **_

_**Summary: Finally acknowledging their feelings for each other, Bella is ready for the next step. But when Edward refuses, what will she do?**_

_**Authors Note: Warnings will be placed at the top of each chapter. No smut yet. Enjoy! I love you all so far! 3**_

_**Chapter Two: Lesson One: Clothes**_

_**Bella**_

The incessant beeping of the alarm roused me from a much needed sleep. I groaned, and buried my head deeper under the pillow, praying that the annoying sound would end. Obviously, wishing wasn't going to get me anywhere, and I was forced to drag myself up, and slam my hand onto the snooze button.

I ran a hand down my face, trying desperately to wipe the tiredness out of me. I trudged out of my darkened room, and into the hallway. Alice was due any minute. The set time was two hours from now, which meant she would be extremely early.

I headed toward the bathroom, and stared at myself in the mirror. My long hair stood on end, frizzing around my face, and into my eyes. I brushed some of it away, cursing the bed hair. Dark bags hung under my eyes, and I mentally kicked myself for staying up to watch the reruns of "Friends."

What can I say, the show was my weakness.

A loud knock made me jump, and I hurried toward the door. Pulling it open, I was immediately tackled by a tiny person, and stumbled backwards. With a loud slam, the door closed, and I was being dragged down the hallway.

"Hello to you too," I muttered, tripping over my own feet at Alice's speed. She gave a laugh, and shoved me into the bathroom.

"Shower. We're leaving as soon as you get out," she replied, and closed the door behind me. With a heavy sigh, I undressed, and waited until the water was hot enough to burn my skin before stepping in.

Once I was officially clean, I wrapped a fuzzy towel around myself, and opened the door. I headed into my room, slipping into dark jeans, and a long sleeved green top. I went towards the kitchen to meet Alice, finding her drinking coffee, and reading my paper.

She looked up at me, and frowned deeply.

"Bella. We have a lot of work to do," she said, and I instantly felt like a child who was scolded without quite knowing what they did wrong.

"What?" I looked down at my outfit, feeling a pout coming on. I had thought I looked nice. "They're clean."

Minutes later, I was sitting in the front seat of a bright yellow Porsche, feeling slightly perturbed at the insistence that my little friend possessed.

_**~ ~ ~ BS ~ ~ ~**_

"You're joking right?" I stared at Alice as she held up the shortest skirt I had ever seen. It wasn't even long enough to cover the goods.

"No, Bella I am not joking," Alice huffed at me, and crossed her arms. She made her way toward me, and stared intently at me.

"You like him right?" I nodded quickly. "And you want him to like you. Hell he admitted he likes you. But Bells, we need him to _want_ you. We need him to think you're badder than anyone he has ever met! We need to make you a complete sexy _slut_!"

My cheeks immediately reddened, and I looked around, worried that someone had heard her embarrassing words. Alice laughed at the expression on my face, and dragged me toward the back of the store.

"Let's go make you a whore!" she giggled, and again I swept the store in case of witnesses.

I scanned the racks, looking for a color I liked. Alice told me to find a color I liked, and then take it no matter what.

I found a pretty blue, and chose to grab it without looking. I glanced at Alice, and the pile in her fragile arms seemed to be getting close to her complete height. I frowned at the five articles in my own hands, and sighed heavily.

"Ready to try them on?" I looked back at Alice, and nodded, following her towatd the dressing rooms at the other end of the room. I stepped into the largest open room, and dropped the pile onto the bench. Alice added her choices, still holding a few for herself.

"I'll be right next to you. I get to look at _everything_," she gave me a hard look, before disappearing. I groaned heavily, and was glad it was a weekend so I wouldn't have to see Edward at work yet.

I quickly undressed, and grabbed the first skirt, and shirt I found. I realized my mistake as the skirt when just below my girly parts, and the green shirt was too low cut for anyone's liking. I pushed open the door, and felt my cheeks warm at the thought of anyone seeing me.

Alice squealed as soon as she saw me, and I winced at the sound.

"Bells! You look hot!" I couldn't resist a small smile as Alice clucked at me. She told me I had to buy them, and I was sent on my way for more trying on.

I hurried back inside the safety of my dressing room, and picked out a red dress. I pulled it on, and was surprised at how tight it was. I couldn't fit anything else in this dress if I tried. It stopped above mid-thigh, and there was no back. The front cut down deeply, showing cleavage. It went all the way down to my belly button.

I was horrified.

I felt like a total slut, but Alice seemed completely happy. I tried on three more dresses of similar length, and five low cut shirts, two being belly shirts. I also tried on three mini skirts, two shorts, and four skinny jeans that I could barely breathe in. Alice even got me a sports bra and spanky workout suit.

By the time we left, my paycheck was nearly disintegrated, and I was exhausted. Heavy bags hung from both arms, and my feet dragged on the tiled ground.

"Bella, you don't look very happy," Alice commented, as she pulled me down the walkway of the Port Angeles Mall. I didn't care where we were going anymore. I was exhausted.

"I'm fine Alice. I just feel... Not myself."

Alice stopped walking, and faced me.

"Bells, look at me. You are the most gorgeous woman I know," she slapped my arm, and I winced, pulling away.

"Ow," I pouted, glaring at her. She only rolled her eyes at me.

"Bells, we are just changing your fashion sense. Edward likes _you,_ klutzy, blushing, weird Bella. We're just showing your hot bod off more," she said, smiling widely. I had to admit, putting it that way made me feel slightly less bad, and I linked arms with her, following her through the throngs of people.

The good feelings went away as soon as we entered the next shop.

"I am _not_ shopping here!" I exclaimed, trying to wiggle my way away from her. For someone so small she was extremely strong, and had the world's best death grip.

"Bella, c'mon. Don't be such a prude!" She yanked me through the store, pulling up at the bra's.

Victoria's Secret.

Worse store in the universe.

I was positive that my cheeks were bright red, and I just knew I looked like a bloated tomato. Alice ignored my whines of protest, and pulled out the laciest bra I had ever seen.

"No!" I shrieked, watching her pull out a few pairs of brightly colors underwear, some of them being the skimpiest pieces of fabric ever. They could not seriously be considered underwear, could they?

"I refuse to wear a thong," I said through clenched teeth. Alice turned and eyed me.

"You're about a size 36 B, right?" she asked, scanning my chest. My eyes widened, and I whipped around, the blush rising to paint even the tips of my ears.

She giggled, and when I turned, she was looking at sexy lingerie.

"Alice!" I snapped, glaring at her.

"Bells, shut up," she replied, grinning bossily at me. "One day, when he sees you naked, you will learn to thank me. And when you thank me, by the way, I will know exactly what you've been up to!" she taunted me, smirking.

I chose then to block her out, doing my very best not to notice the skimpy outfits she was picking out.

"I'll buy this stuff, Bells," she sang, heading toward the register. I snapped to attention, feeling the guilt rise up.

"No, Alice!" I argued, following her. I was too late, as she was already handing the cashier a shiny credit card. I immediately began to complain, but she gave me a sharp look, one that would've made even Rosalie shudder.

I fell silent and waited as she purchased the unbelievable garments. I doubted I would wear any of the things she was buying, but knew I probably would, the guilt would be too strong.

I refused to talk to the bubbly girl beside me, even during the long car ride home.

"Next lesson is tomorrow," Alice began, glancing at me as we pulled up to my house. "I'll be teaching you flirting. And for God's sake, Bella, don't be such a child." I got out, and purposefully slammed her door, going as far as to stick my tongue out at her.

I could hear her trilling laugh even as I made my way up the porch steps.

This was going to be a long week.

**Reviews are better than free sexy lingerie. Leave one.**


End file.
